Conversaciones con los Personajes
by Kirika-Cookie-DEATH
Summary: Luego de que Ciel se convirtiera en demonio y Sebastian estuviera acompañándolo fielmente, pactan con una chica Común y corriente…Alois, Claude y Hannah también les toca la misma chica! Como será su convivencia al Reencontrarse? Y que le esperara a esta chica con sus Sexys demonios?.


**Notas:** Konnichiwa! ^.^' Mi primer Fic..! xD esta idea me ha estado rondando en la cabeza un tiempo! Tengo sueñitoo… ' Demoo… he venido a publicarles! xD

**Titulo**: Conversaciones con los personajes.

Autora: Kirika-Cookie~_DEATH!_

**Disclaimer: **Es solo un invento de mi retorcida mente…Nadita me pertenece… U.U' Todo es de la GRAN Yana Toboso… Si Kuroshitsuji fuera mío Hubiera terminado con un Gran Yaoi de SebasxCiel.

**Summary: **Luego de que Ciel se convirtiera en demonio y Sebastian estuviera acompañándolo fielmente, pactan con una chica Común y corriente…Alois, Claude y Hannah también les toca la misma chica! Como será su convivencia al Reencontrarse?

Y que le esperara a esta chica con sus Sexys demonios?.

**Conversaciones con los Personajes.**

**Cap.1:Yo? Soy Alice.**

Pov. Narrador.

En una pintoresca casa a las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraba una bella joven sentada en el pasto de piernas cruzadas…. Con el Cabello castaño oscuro con reflejos dorados, ojos grandes y de un hermoso color azul cobalto y a veces turquesa, piel blanca suave y tersa, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco inmaculado sin mangas (Se los dejo a su imaginación xD) zapatillas blancas sin una sola pinta de suciedad, cosa imposible ya que estaba sentada en el pasto, con bichos, mugre…. COF-COF volvamos a la historia! Su cabello suelto con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, labios carnosos y rosas… Toda una señorita. Esa es Alice Evans (De donde salio eso .) pero no se dejen engañar por su dulzura, Una vez que se enoja tiene el carácter de los Mil demonios.

:

Hola! Mi nombre es Alice Evans, Emmmm…. Tengo 14 años, vivo lejos de la ciudad, en un campo! Tranquilos…. No vivo sola, me acompañan varios demonios…..Mi Okaa-sama-Hannah Anafellows (Apodo de alice), sus sirvientes los trillizos: Thompson Timber Cantubery, El demonio-Novio de hannah claude, (seee, son novios en mi fic, necesito a claude lejos de mi Alois ya verán porque), Sebastian Michaelis el novio de ciel, Ciel Phantomhive el novio de Sebastian y Alois Trancy… Mi koi. o/o.

Ahh?Demonios? A cierto…. Un dato importante, Pacte con demonios por que mi madre no me dejo salir al cine con mis amigos (patético U.U) la voz que escuche era de Alois, pero al parecer los demás vinieron el paquete. Tuve que asesinar a mi familia. Si, si! Tengo un lado Sádico…. Claude y Sebastian construyeron la casa en 3 días…. Nos mudamos y aquí estoy…

-Ojou-sama, El almuerzo esta listo- Me dijo hannah.

-Hai- respondi.

Luego de caminar un poco y llegar a la casa me senté en la mesa a esperar que me sirviera la comida, Era:

Pasta con Albóndigas (Mi comida favorita ^.^).

-Itadakimasu-Dijimos al unísono.

-Oe, Sebastian .- Oí decir ciel.

-Si Amo?- Ush, Sebastian siempre con sus formalidades.

-Estoy algo cansado después de…. o/o, olvídalo llévame a la habitación.

-Ohh, Bocchan no tiene de que avergonzarse, eso es algo muy común entre parejas, Además cuando lo hicimos pareciera no estar cansado en cambio pedía Mas y Mas.- El pervertido de sebastian dijo eso estando en la mesa.

-U-URUSAI! Apúrate- oí decir a ciel un tanto avergonzado.

-ustedes 2 no tienen vergüenza, estamos en la mesa tengan sus discusiones de pareja en otro lado-dijo claude con su típico tono serio.- apresúrense!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAA!-estallo en carcajadas mi hermoso Alois, d-digo Alois.

Luego de comer cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. La casa consistía en una sala espaciosa con grandes ventanales, muebles de cuero muy cómodos, una mesita al frente de los sillones con algunas revistas o mangas encima, algunos cuadros, Bibliotecas repletas de libros, sobre todo manga y en una repisa algunas fotos de nosotros… Si! Somos una familia aunque suene raro.

Luego la cocina, todo decorado al modo de hannah. Unas grandes y largas escaleras, ya en la planta alta se encuentra un gran y espacioso pasillo con una ventana gigantesca donde entra mucha luz con vista a todo el prado, una alfombra muy cómoda, ay dos pasillos, a la derecha la primera puerta esta la habitación de huéspedes, al frente se encuentra el baño para invitados aunque nunca tenemos invitados, a su lado la habitación de los hermanos Thompson y al final del pasillo un estudio donde uno pasa el rato(como el de ciel).

A la izquierda el cuarto de Sebastian y ciel que déjenme decirles siempre esta con llave, por las noches es muy perturbador los sonidos que salen de esa habitación. El pasillo es muy grande, y al final de este el cuarto de Alois y Mio (okkk…. o.O').

Donde iba? Ah! Cierto….. ya todos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Alois….-dije bajito estando entre sus brazos.

-Mmm?-dijo un poco soñoliento.

-Me quieres?- me avergoncé y oculte mi rostro en su pecho.

-Que pregunta tan tonta, por supuesto! Eres todo para mi (KYAAAA! Dímelo a mi Alois!)-y tu? Me quieres?.

-Claro!- exclame.- Te amo Hermoso rubio Psicópata.- le dije dulcemente. Tengo muchos apodos más.

-y yo a usted, Ojou-Sama.-me dijo mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que me llames por mi nombre.- le regañe.

-De acuerdo, Alice Charlotte Hecate Evans de Gallia.

-Ey!- exclame un poco enfadada.-no eso a lo que me refería.

-jajajajajja, esta bien! Pero solo si me das un beso!-Me dijo con esas sonrisas picaras. Típico de el.

-Esta bien.-Me acerque y lo beso dulcemente! Dios! Como amo esos labios.

-como te llamas querida?- me dijo con una sonrisa del gata sonriente.

-Yo? Yo soy Alice.-le respondí altaneramente sentándome en la cama.-y soy tu novia y usted caballero?- le dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Yo soy el conde Alois Trancy.-me dijo de la misma forma- y soy el único hombre al que podrás amar.

-Claro! Eso ya lo se!.

Luego de una de las tantas conversaciones absurdas nos dormimos.

Esa es mi vida….

~_Sayonara_…

_Besos galletosos para todos!_ ^.^

Kirika-Cookie~_DEATH!_


End file.
